


Escape the Night Ships

by Lucy112235



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Captured, Cute, Death, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Rofiya, Shippy, Support, admitting feelings, relationships, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Where I ask you guys to give me ship ideas, though I already have a few of my own...





	1. Rules!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape the Night Shipping One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406047) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



Basically, this is pretty much the same thing as canufeelthemagictonight's and Bird_of_Scarlet, CinderScoria, and Willowcat88's shipping prompts. Props to them for their awesome writing ideas!

Just request a ship in the comments, and I will try to do it as quickly as possible.

 

**Things I Will Not Write:**

  * I will not write anything dirty or explicit. I'm not comfortable with that.
  * If your prompt is Manny, Tyler or Joey/Any female character, I will not write it unless it's platonic.
  * I know some people like polyamorous ships, but I'm not going to write them if it's romantic. If it's platonic, then that's okay.
  * Any villains/any of the YouTubers.
  * I will not write anything outside of the ETN universe.



 

**Suggestions for Prompts:**

  * Give me some ideas for when the ship takes place (though if you really can't think of one, that's okay!)
  * If you already see like 8 people requesting a ship, don't request the same one unless you have a really great idea for it.
  * Please don't pressure me to get ships done, I'm going back to school so it's pretty busy



 

So... yeah! Go request some ships!


	2. At Least I'm Here With You- (Safiya/Rosanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safiya smiled down at Ro, the beautiful, sweet, kind Jet-setter, and kissed her forehead. Rosanna looked up and blushed.
> 
> “Why did you do that?” Ro asked, but not judgingly, just innocently curious.
> 
> “Oh… “ Safiya looked down and blushed as well. “I just… kinda wanted to.”
> 
> “Well,” Ro smiled. “If we’re going by those rules, I want to do this.”
> 
> Rosanna stood on her tippy toes and kissed Safiya on the cheek.

Rosanna was locked in this jail cell with Safiya, and there was no way out, at least that she could see.

_ Well, at least I’m in here with Saf. If I could be in here with anyone, it would be her. _

Rosanna sighed and backed away from the window. With all of her heart and soul, she wished that someone would come rescue her and Saf. Maybe Matt. Maybe Joey. Maybe Colleen.

_ What’s going to happen to us? Is this like the clown carousel? Except, we can’t just get untied… what if someone doesn’t come save us? Will Safiya and I die in this jail cell? Oh god, I don’t wanna die here, not here, please, god, I don’t want to that would be horrible someone come save us please _

“Ro?” Safiya’s voice shook the shorter girl out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Rosanna looked up at Saf. She wished she could be like her, strong, smart, brave…

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Safiya asked, concerned.

There was a long pause. Ro didn’t want to tell, she felt like it would sound stupid. But one look in Safiya’s warm, gentle hazel eyes made telling seem so easy.

“It’s just…” Rosanna took a deep breath. “Is anyone going to save us? Are we going to die in this cell?”

Safiya smiled and took Rosanna’s hands into her own. 

“Ro,” Saf said gently. “Someone will come. I know it. Everything will be okay.”

Rosanna, on instinct, pulled Safiya into a long hug. Safiya returned the embrace.

“Please,” the small girl whispered. “Please say that again.”

Safiya smiled down at Ro. 

“Everything will be okay, Ro. Everything is ok.”

Rosanna looked up once more at Safiya.  _ She is so beautiful,  _ Ro thought to herself.

_ What am I doing? She obviously does  _ not  _ like you! _

 

As Safiya cradled Ro in her arms, she felt a sort of shield between them and the rest of the world. Like they were the only two people alive. Like as long as they stayed where they were in this moment, holding each other and whispering comforting words, no one could harm them.

Safiya smiled down at Ro, the beautiful, sweet, kind Jet-setter, and kissed her forehead. Rosanna looked up and blushed.

“Why did you do that?” Ro asked, but not judgingly, just innocently curious.

“Oh… “ Safiya looked down and blushed as well. “I just… kinda wanted to.”

“Well,” Ro smiled. “If we’re going by those rules, I want to do this.”

Rosanna stood on her tippy toes and kissed Safiya on the cheek.

_ Wait… does she like me? Do I like her? Who am I kidding, of course I do. But she just kissed me… does that mean she likes me too? _

“Ro,” Safiya said quietly. “Can I ask you something?”

  
_ Is she about to ask… _

“Sure,” Ro broke apart from Saf. “What do you want to ask?”

“Well…” Safiya twiddled her fingers. “Um… do you like me?”

Ro took a step back. She wasn’t expecting Safiya to be so straightforward.

“What do you mean ‘like you’?” Ro asked, though she knew exactly what Saf meant.

“I mean…” Safiya took a deep breath. “Do you have a crush on me?”

Rosanna wasn’t sure what to say. She wanted to tell Safiya the truth, that she did like her, quite a lot actually, but what if Saf didn’t like her back? That would be so awkward…

“Um… why do you ask?” Ro looked up at Safiya once again.

 

Saf’s mind was racing.

_ Do I tell her the truth? I like her a lot, but she didn’t answer my question… does that mean that she doesn’t like me? But I can’t really stall this time… what do I say? _

Safiya looked down at Rosanna. There was something about her, something different, that was so beautiful. Maybe her sparkling brown eyes, or her bright smile, or her compassionate energy. Saf looked into Ro’s beautiful eyes, and saw a sort of comfort.  _ Tell the truth,  _ they seemed to say.  _ Tell her you like her. _

“I asked you because…” Safiya took a deep breath.  _ You can do this _ , she told herself. “I like you. A lot. And I was wondering if you felt the same way.”

_ Oh god, what did I just do? _

 

Rosanna was shocked. How could strong, smart, brave Safiya like a person like her? Ro was nothing more than cupcakes and smiles. Safiya was crazy smart, fearless, a survivor. But Safiya  _ did  _ like her, and that made Ro feel like she was on Cloud 10.

“Well…”  _ Be brave, Ro. Tell her you feel the same.  _ “I like you a lot too.”

Safiya’s face turned from nervous to shocked to blushing. Rosanna could definitely understand why.

“So…” Saf said with a smile on her face, “What now?”

Rosanna smiled back. “This.”

Ro leaned forward, standing on her tippy toes. Saf leaned forward as well. 

_ Are we… _

Ro’s lips were so close to Saf’s, she could feel Saf’s breath on her face, they were so close, and the world seemed so perfect as their lips grazed each others-

“Safiya! Ro!” A voice came from the window. The two girls broke away from each other so quickly that Rosanna nearly tripped. “It’s me, Manny! We’re here to rescue you guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! It's my first ship, so it may not be the best.
> 
> Next Chapter:   
> A fighter and a quitter, wanted each other dead, an AU where two enemies survived. A lot of relationships start with hate, don't they?


	3. I Can't Stop Thinking About You- (Matt/Lele)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst part is Lele Pons- the other survivor- who he wanted dead, was completely innocent. And for some bizarre reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her.
> 
> "Stop it," he muttered to himself. "Stop thinking about Lele. Stop..."
> 
> Matt sighed and put his head in his hands.
> 
> What is happening to me...

It’s been a year, and Lele still can’t get over that horrific night.

She can’t get over that she sent her best friend to her death.

She can’t get over that she buried an innocent person alive.

She can’t get over that she and the other survivor wanted each other dead.

She can’t get over any of it.

 

Matt Haag hadn’t posted anything in a year. He hasn’t tweeted anything in a year.

According to many, he “simply disappeared off the face of the earth.” And he has no idea what to do with himself.

Jenna Ezarik broke up with Matt 3 months ago, he hasn’t seen his friends or family in months, and he pretty much isolated himself from the rest of the world.

The worst part is not even that he killed Justine Ezarik and Sierra Furtado, and by extent he killed Timothy DeLaGhetto and Eva Gutowski, it’s that Lele Pons- the other survivor- who he was so sure was in league with the evil, who he wanted dead, was completely innocent. And for some bizarre reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

“Stop it,” He muttered to himself. “Stop thinking about her. It doesn’t matter what happened. It’s nothing.”

Matt sighed and put his head in his hands.

 _What_ _is_ _happening_ _to_ _me…_

 

Lele Pons was a viner, a YouTuber, a comedian, not a freakin’ _murderer_.

And yet she felt exactly like one.

There were so many people who deserved her spot- Shane, who never had a chance, Andrea, who died simply because she picked the wrong partner, Justine, who was completely innocent, GloZell, who was killed unfairly, Sierra, whose death was never supposed to happen, Tim, who kept them all smiling throughout that nightmare, and Oli, who was so kind and strong. But the person who deserved to survive the most- was Eva. She saved Lele’s life, and then Lele voted her to die. And she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Lele shook her head, trying to clear her foggy mind, but it didn’t work. Words of _you’re_ _fault_ and _murderer_ cloud her brain…

There’s a knock at the door.

“Go the f*ck away.” Said Lele. She usually didn't curse, but she wasn’t in the mood to be nice.

“I need to talk to you.” A familiar voice spoke.

“I hate you, Matt.”

“I know.”

For some reason, Lele’s hand was etching to open the door, and she was too tired to ignore it. She slowly opened the door, and there stood Matt Haag.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Lele asked impatiently. What the _hell_ was he doing at her apartment?

“Just let me come in.” He said quietly but firmly. Lele sighed and led Matt to her couch.

There was a long silence that followed as they sat on Lele’s brown couch, staring at each other. There was so much to say, and so little time to say it.

“I came here because… well, I can’t stop thinking about you. And I don’t know why.” Matt looked down at the floor.

Lele didn’t know what to say. She had been thinking about Matt a lot too… but it was just so strange to say that.

“Well… I mean, after the whole 1920s thing, it’s kinda hard _not_ to think about you.” Lele covered her face, she couldn’t believe she was blushing. She was _Lele_ _Pons_ , for God’s sake. Lele Pons does not blush.

Especially talking about death.

And then she thought about Eva again… and Shane and Justine and Tim and Oli… and Andrea and GloZell and Sierra… and _oh_ _god_ _they’re_ _dead_ _and_ _it’s_ _my_ _fault_ _oh_ _god_ _why_ _I’m_ _a_ _murderer_

“Lele?” Matt asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

She considered saying I’m fine, but she knew she couldn't fool him. He could see right through her.

“It’s just…” Lele took heavy breaths as she spoke. “I can’t help feel like everyone who died… it was my fault. I feel like a murderer.”

“I get it,” Matt smiled weakly. Somehow, his smile made Lele feel so much better. “I feel like that sometimes too.”

“And that… that’s the other thing,” Lele looked into his eyes, trying to keep his smile there forever. “I just… I feel so guilty… about, ya know… wanting you to die.”

Lele never knew how quick Matt was. She guessed she never bothered to notice. One moment, he was listening to her quietly, and the next, he was pressing his lips against hers. For some reason, it felt right. And it seemed like forever, that moment locked in time. It seemed like an eternity when Lele pulled away.

“Matt,” she said breathlessly. “What the hell are we doing?”

“Do we have to know?” He asked. “You didn’t pull away for a while. You could’ve. But you didn’t.”

Lele couldn’t believe she was doing this. How could she? Matt used to hate her. She used to hate Matt. But now, look at them. Matt literally just kissed Lele.

“Can we do it again?” She asked, smiling for the first time in months.

Matt laughed. He pulled her in again, lips pressed against one another's for another moment, another perfect moment as the world stopped. It was just the two of them.

And when Lele finally pulled away, they laughed together, the first moment of pure joy they had had since the 1920s incident.

“Hey Lele,” Matt smiled. “Wanna get some pizza?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line was my favorite.
> 
> Sorry if this was too much, I'm a fluff gal, but more intimate seemed appropriate for these two.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Two is company, three is surviving. A group of three supports each other in the darkest times.


	4. Guardian Angels- (MatPat, Safiya & Rosanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk!

While Nikita and Colleen were trying to figure out that stupid ferris wheel riddle, MatPat’s mind was somewhere else.

_ Are Ro and Saf okay? Are they being rescued? Are they… _

Matt couldn't bring himself to finish that thought.

“Matt!” Nikita called to him.  “Help us with this riddle! You’re the smart one!”

Matt walked over, but his thoughts were too loud to read anything.

_ If Ro and Saf died, how would I survive? Without them…. _

“MATT!” Colleen shouted, jolting the Detective out of his thoughts. “Get to the top of the ferris wheel!”

Matt quickly nodded and sat down on the ferris wheel. As he rose above Everlock, he thought about the first time he was up here. With Ro, his best friend, who always geeked out over theater songs with him, played video games with him, baked with him… it was Matt and Ro, two peas in a pod.

But then he met Safiya. Safiya, who he’d only knew as “that other youtuber” for as long as before tonight, but when he finally met her, he felt an instant connection. Like, he  _ knew _ that he and Saf were going to be friends, going to be teammates, going to be there for each other. 

So, of course, the strong man captured Safiya and Ro, of all people.

_ Oh god, please, let them survive… _

 

Safiya cradled Ro in her arms, shielding her, protecting her from the Strong Man’s demon girlfriend. What was her name? Veronica?

“You looking at something?!” Veronica banged a metal stick between the cell bars, inches away from the Jetsetter and the Investigative Reporter. 

Safiya could tell by Rosanna’s face that she was terrified.

“It’s okay, Ro. It’s okay. It’s fine. Matt will rescue us.” She reassured the smaller girl.

He will, she told herself.  _ Won’t he? _

 

Matt was strong at the arm wrestling table, but Saf and Ro knew inside that he’s not strong enough.

“You can do this, Matt!” Safiya yelled, but it wasn’t enough. Manny slammed Matt’s hand on the table.

“No!” Ro cried. Her eyes watered with tears.  _ My best friend is about to die.  _

“You ready to die?” The Strong Man asked angrily. But they all knew it wasn’t a question. 

Matt’s eyes were the definition of terror. Ro wanted to run to him, to hug him, to save him, but the strong man had already gripped Matt by the neck, nearly strangling him.

“Look for the coin!” He screamed as the Strong Man threw him on the ground. “Look for the coin! Look for the lazarus coin!”

Ro could hear Matt’s dying cries, she could hear his skull breaking, she could hear the Strong Man beating his corpse again and again. And all she wanted was for Matt to stand up, and come to her, and hug her and Saf, and for the three of them to be together once more.

But Matt stayed where he was, unmoving, still, eerily still.

“Ro, we have to go.” Safiya took her hand. Rosanna could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

Safiya carried the small girl in her arms to the lounge, and sat her down on the couch. 

“He’s gone…” Ro whispered. “He’s really gone…”

She began sobbing into Safiya’s coat. Her breaths were deep and slow, tears trickling down her cheeks. 

“Ro…” 

 

He was back. Somehow. He had no idea why, or how, or anything. 

But one thought barrelled through Matt’s foggy mind.

_ I need to see Ro and Saf. _

Voices called him. He could hear the strong, smart Safiya. He could hear the sweet, amazing Rosanna. His heart filled with joy.

There were five figures but two hugged Matt more tight than the rest. A girl in a red jacket. A girl in a green coat.

“Saf… Ro… you’re here…” He whispered .

The three of them were in a group hug, and everything seemed okay with them.

After a moment, the three broke apart. Matt flopped onto the couch.

“There was an asian man, and a blonde woman…”

 

Matt was so thankful that he, Saf and Ro were all safe from another challenge. They came first. Mortimer acting weird and possibly being corrupted came second.

“So, do you think this relates to-” 

Matt’s sentence was cut off by Joey screaming. “Oh my  _ god! Why are you here?!?!?” _

Matt looked at the doorway, and Willie was there, fish hook in hand, stare dead set on Safiya.

_ No no no this can’t be happening- _

Matt pushed Saf and Ro behind him. Hell, this town can tear him to shreds, but he will  _ not  _ let these two die.

But then there’s a stab. A stab, a cry of pain, Willie’s fish hook dripping with blood. Matt looks around him, and his heart stops.

It’s Safiya.

_ No no no no not Safiya please not Safiya not Saf please I promised I said please no- _

Matt fell and held Safiya’s hand, hoping maybe, just maybe, she was still alive, though he knew it was hopeless. He pressed his finger to her neck, praying for a pulse that would never come.

 

There is so much pain.

Safiya’s gut is torn in half, blood spilling out of her. She can  _ feel  _ herself dying.

_ Don’t die. Stay alive. They need you. Ro needs you. Matt needs you. _

She feels Matt’s hand around hers. She feels Ro’s hair brush across her face.

_ Stay alive… don’t die… Matt… Ro… _

And then it all goes black.

 

Rosanna feels like her heart is being ripped out of her chest.

Safiya, the strong, smart, brave Safiya, was laying in a pool of her own blood. 

And though Ro had only known Saf for one night, Saf had managed to fly her way into Ro’s heart. Few people had touched her the way she did.

Ro looks over at Matt, and his face is the definition of devastation.

It makes Ro feel a thousand times worse.

 

“I think she deserved it,” Nikita snaps.

A red-hot anger unlike anything Matt’s ever felt invades his chest. How  _ dare  _ she. How  _ dare  _ Nikita say Safiya deserved to die. Saf was one of Matt’s best friends, and saying she should be  _ murdered?  _ Yeah, sure as  _ hell  _ he’ll let that slide.

“Safiya DIED!” Matt screamed. He didn’t care how loud he was. The anger inside him was still as hot as ever.

“I’m just saying, she voted me to die. She got what she deserves,” Nikita shot back.

_ “No,”  _ Matt growled.  _ “If you say that one more time. I dare you.” _

“Guys!” Joey yelled. “This is what they want us to do…”

Joey continues saying some crap about artifacts, but Matt isn’t listening. He doesn’t care anymore.

 

Matt is done first, but he looks back at Ro, still drinking that  _ awful  _ witches brew, and it feels like a knife in his gut.

_ Come on Ro, I can’t lose you, not after Saf, I can’t, don’t die,  _ please  _ don’t die, I need you… _

 

Joey finishes. Manny gets farther and farther. Matt is done.

_ Come, on you can’t give up! Drink, drink, just drink, no matter how awful it tastes… _

Rosanna kept chugging at the brew, but her stomach couldn’t handle it. The liquid spills out of her, gets in her eyes, nose, even ears, and she wants to barf everything out.

_ Can I survive this? Is this the end? _

_ No. Fight. You’re a fighter. That’s what you said. _

Rosanna glimpses Matt, and his expression ignites something inside of her.

_ Come on. Survive for Matt. Survive for Safiya. _

And then Manny crosses the finish line, and Rosanna knows she’s dead.

 

“Make it brave, Ro!” Rosanna can hear Matt shout.

_ Be brave. Be brave, Ro. For Matt. For Safiya. _

Rosanna lays on the altar.

_ Mo. Justine. Cookie. _

The witches raise their knives.

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. Be brave, be brave, be- _

The trio stabs Rosanna, and it all goes black.

_ Be brave… be…  _

 

How Matt is feeling is indescribable.

Tears fill his eyes, but he can’t cry, he can’t-

But he does. Matt falls on the couch in the lounge, and he cries. Cries for Safiya, cries for Ro, cries for his two best friends whom he will never see again.

Ro- her cookies, her dog, her love of video games and musical theater, her smile- haunts him.

And he  _ failed,  _ he  _ failed  _ to save Ro and Saf, he  _ promised… _

Last time, there was Ro. The time before, there was Ro and Saf. But now, he has no one, no hand to hold, no voice to whisper everything was ok.

It was all eerily quiet.

And that silence should be filled with Ro and Saf, hugging him, telling him everything was ok, but there were gone now.

But- in a little voice in the back of his mind- he could hear them.

_ Fight,  _ they said.  _ We need you. _

And Matt understood, that though Rosanna and Safiya were no longer here in Everlock, their spirits were with him.

His guardian angels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you okay? I'm not okay. Matt needs a hug.
> 
> Next Chapter: The boy with all the makeup falls for a very-familiar detective.


	5. Look Into Your Eyes- (Manny/MatPat) {Part 1}

Manny is in love.

He knew it’s hopeless. Yeah, sure, MatPat is single, but he is  _ super  _ straight. There’s no way Manny could ever be with him.

And yet- he can’t stop himself from dreaming. As Manny sat by the popcorn stand, his mind conjured an image of him and Matt, together, nerding over video games, Manny trying to get Matt to let him put makeup on him.

Manny chuckled at the thought. He looked over at MatPat. He stood alone by an empty carnival booth. Manny glanced up at the ferris wheel.  _ This is my chance. _

Manny walked over to him, his heart beating a million times a minute. “Hey, Matt.”

Matt looked up at him and smiled. “Hi, Manny.”

“Do you wanna ride the ferris wheel with me?” Manny asked.

Matt shrugged. “Okay, sure.”

Manny’s heart fluttered as the two of them climbed onto the seat and were slowly raised up. The town of Everlock shone beneath them, all the people little dolls and the buildings playhouses.

Manny looked over at Matt. His eyes shone with a sort of undying light. Manny could look into them forever. 

Neither of them noticed as the ride stopped at the top. Matt rested his head on Manny’s shoulder. Manny was pretty sure everyone could hear his heart beating, it was so loud.

Matt looked up at him for a second, and the two leaned in. Manny could feel Matt’s breath on his lips. Manny felt like he was on air, his heart was beating so fast. They leaned in-

And then Matt pulled away. Of  _ course  _ he did. He’s straight. Manny’s gay. It’s hopeless.

“Do you feel something?” Matt piped up. Manny’s heart skipped a beat. “Under the blanket?”

Manny looked under the blanket, and there was a newspaper.

“The Clowns Here Kill,” Matt read. 

Manny gasped.”Oh no, bitch.”

Matt almost laughed, but he figured it wasn’t the time. “The Killer Clown Clan strikes again, much to no one’s surprise, four major players of the clan showed here, be warned.”

Manny was scared to death. His heart was beating a million times a minute, his breath was quick and rushed, and he suddenly didn’t think being on this ferris wheel was such a good idea.

“Matt,” Manny panicked. “We need to get down.”

“Manny, we can’t-”

“There are killer clowns!” Manny was freaking out. His arm was shaking.

Matt placed a hand on Manny’s arm. “Manny. We’ll be okay. I promise.”

Manny looked into Matt’s eyes, and he saw light and hope within them, like a warm fire on a cold winter’s night.

“Okay,” Manny whispered. 

Matt smiled. His smile was like a light in a dark passageway, bringing a little joy to everything it touches. Manny wished that smile could stay there forever.

 

Of course.

Manny is voted in with  _ Matt,  _ of all people. He can’t kill the person he’s in love with.

How the  _ hell  _ is he supposed to do this?

Even  _ looking  _ at Matt makes Manny’s stomach overwhelmed with butterflies. How is he supposed to let him  _ die? _

Manny’s in the arcade, adjusting his new outfit. He and Matt have to wear these dorky clothes, as if this night could get any worse.

“Manny?” Matt’s voice came from the other side of the arcade. Manny’s heart skipped a beat. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Manny walked over to Matt. He was wearing the same outfit.

Looking at him, Manny couldn’t contain himself.

“You can’t die,” He said quietly.

“Why not?” Matt asked, stepping closer to Manny.

Manny felt like his gut had a storm of butterflies swarming in it. How does he say how much he cares for Matt? One of them is going to die. Might as well tell him how he truly feels.

“I couldn’t bear to see you die. I like you,” Manny blurted out.  _ Oh crap. Why the hell did I just say that? _

Matt looked at him. “You barely know me. You won’t notice when I’m gone.”

“No, I like you,” Manny said again.

“Wait, what?” Matt stepped a foot closer to him.

“I like you. I-I’ve got a crush on you,” Manny turned red.  _ Holy crap, why did I say that? _

“W-what?” Matt stuttered. Manny couldn’t take it any longer. Matt somehow drew Manny to him, like a moth to a streetlight.

Manny leaned in and pressed his lips to Matt’s for a few seconds, then turned bright red and ran outside to the challenge space.

_ What the hell did I just do? _

 

Matt was in shock.

Manny had just kissed him, and said he had a crush on him, and…

Matt didn’t know how to feel. He was straight. He didn’t have feelings for Manny. It was strictly platonic.

Right?

 

When they brought out the arm-wrestling table, Manny knew he was going to win.

He was going to win for Nikita, for Gabby, for Laura.

But that meant Matt was going to die.

Matt, the boy he loved, they boy he confessed to, the boy he kissed.

_ Die? _

Manny and Matt positioned their arms.

“Three… two… one.”

Manny pushed down as hard as he could, and he was winning, but Matt was fighting back.  _ Don’t look into his eyes. Don’t look into his eyes. If you do, you’ll fall into that dreamy thing again. _

Manny almost had Matt pinned down on the table. He was almost done, he was almost survived-

And then he looked into Matt’s eyes, and his world stopped.

Manny saw the same hope and undying light in Matt’s eyes, but also a state of grief and numbness. Manny saw a burning fire, a loving twinkle, and then…

Despair. Manny saw despair and anguish in Matt’s beautiful brown eyes, and he realized he can’t win. If he won, that meant…

_ I can’t let you die. _

Manny loosened his muscles, and in no time, Matt had pinned his arm to the table.

Manny could hear Nikita screaming. He could see the strong man coming for him, but Matt surviving comforted his terrified brain.

_ Matt. Survive. _

The strong man tackled Manny to the ground.

_ For me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want a part two, I can provide that!
> 
> Next Chapter: A cute not-as-devastating-as-in-canon one-shot for the only canon couple!


	6. Miracles-(Oli/Eva) *Preview*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. I know,  
> a. I said I was doing Laurex next,  
> and  
> b. this is only a preview and I haven't posted in foreverrrrr.
> 
> I'm really sorry, but I'm trying, y'all. I have five fics I'm working on.
> 
> And with that, enjoy this preview of chapter 6!

Arthur drew the first slip of paper, and Eva’s heart was racing a million times a minute.

_ Please not me, please not Oli, please not Lele… _

“Oli.”

Eva’s jaw dropped. Sure, she was scared of this, but she never in a million years thought it would actually happen. Oli was helpful.  _ Certain  _ people were not *cough cough Sierra*.

Arthur drew a second slip.

_ Please not Lele… _

“Eva.”

Eva froze. This couldn’t be happening. Not only was she voted in to  _ die,  _ she was voted in against  _ Oli,  _ of all people.

It was either her or him.

Could things be  _ any  _ worse?

 

Oli was in shock.

Someone fully stabbed him in the back, but more importantly, they stabbed Eva in the back. His best friend, his other half, his everything.

Oli couldn’t lose her.

“Who the bloody  _ hell  _ voted for Eva?” He spat. Oli might’ve come off as rude, but he didn’t care. People were voting each other to die, for god’s sake.

A chorus of “I didn’t”s rang out through the group, but Oli didn’t care. It was him or Eva, and he couldn’t imagine letting her die. 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

“Eva?” Oli called to her, walking into her room. “Are you ready?”

Eva turned around, and as soon as he saw her, Oli immediately felt like the uglier of the two. Eva’s hair was let down from it’s short ‘do, a beret delicately placed on her head. On Oli, they striped shirt and black pants looked strange and awkward, but on Eva, well… Oli couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Um, yeah,” She nodded, fixing her beret. “Actually, no. I’m not.”

Oli took a step towards Eva, though they were still across the room from one another. “What do you mean?”

“I… I don’t want to die,” Eva’s big brown eyes welled up with tears. “But if I don’t, you… and you’re my best friend and…”

Oli walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug, trying to soothe not only Eva, but himself as well. 

_ Please, let there be a miracle… _

__________________________________________________________________________

 

“First up…” The creepy Ringmaster cackled. “Oli!”

It was the strongman challenge, and Eva already knew she wasn’t going to win this. First of all, if anyone took one _glance_ at Oli they would know he would never lose against Tim or Matt or Joey, much less _Eva._

Oli stole a glance at her, and Eva gave him an encouraging smile.

_ You can do it,  _ she mouthed.

Oli swung, and a  _ ding!  _ rang out.

_ There’s no way I can beat him. _

Eva’s got the brains. She can do puzzles, riddles, clues, mechanics, that kinda thing. But  _ strength challenges?  _

Nope.

_ Come on, just try. Don’t give up. _

Eva swung, and the puck barely moved. 

A round of  _ “boo!” _ s came from the audience, and Eva scowled.  _ Jeez louise, people. Chill. _

Eva raised the mallet, using all her strength as it came down...

_ One more time, one more time, just do it… _

The puck barely moved again.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @Goldendoodlegamer11 for the idea!


	7. Look into Your Eyes- (Manny/MatPat) {Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm terrible. I suck. I haven't posted on here in like a month.

Matt was in shock.

He knew for  _ sure  _ that he was going to lose, that Manny was going to win, that Matt would die.

He never expected this.

Matt had asked both Safiya and Manny to take care of Ro, since he knew he was a goner. He had prepared himself for death. He had accepted it.

And now, living… it just felt so…

Wrong.

Matt wasn’t supposed to be here. Manny was. Not only that, Manny-  _ had he-  _

_ Sacrificed himself for me? _

Matt felt sick to his stomach.  _ He  _ was responsible for Manny’s death, he could’ve saved him.

_ Couldn’t I? _

There was more than that, though. Nikita had been giving him the death glare for what feels like ever, and now that the six of them were standing in front of this “Maiden of Madness”, Matt was probably her prime choice for who’s going in.  _ I killed Manny. I deserve this. _

Rosanna squeezed his hand, sensing his fear. He smiled down at his soul sister, her smile comforting his frazzled brain. Safiya put a hand on his shoulder, and Matt smiled back at her as well. 

Calliope drew a card.

The three of them huddled together for safety. Matt closed his eyes and prayed.

_ Manny, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, don’t let Saf and Ro suffer from my mistake. _

“The Disco Dancer.”

Matt sunk to the floor, his knees collapsing beneath him. He didn’t know if it was from gratitude or sorrow, maybe a combination of both. Manny had answered his prayer. Matt, Saf and Ro were safe, but…

Colleen.

They weren't close. Not at all. But still… she was his friend. So many lives had suffered and paid the price in this terrible town, and another dying in such a horrible way… like Manny over again.

This time, he was going to save them.

“Please  _ please  _ don’t do this,” Colleen whimpered, her eyes welling with tears.  _ “Please.” _

“We have to!” Joey insisted. 

That’s it. Matt’s tired of Joey’s “we have to!” bullshit.

“Guys, no!” Matt stepped in front of Colleen. “There’s got to be another way!”

“There  _ is  _ no other way,” Nikita snapped. Matt tried to block the maiden, but Nikita pinned his his hands behind his back. 

“Just be glad it’s not  _ you  _ who’s going in there,” she growled, gritting his teeth. Matt regretted what he thought earlier. Any sympathy he had for Nikita was gone.

“Matt!” Rosanna cried, trying to get him out Nikita’s grasp, Safiya helping as well, but Nikita had a firm grip on him.  _ Let me go! _

_ “Please!”  _ Begged Colleen as Joey dragged her up to the maiden. “Ro! Matt! Safiya!  _ Someone!” _

_ “COLLEEN!”  _ Matt screamed as the doors closed in, a piercing shriek echoing in the room. Rosanna finally managed to rip Matt away from Nikita, and threw her arms around him. The two hugged as Colleen’s screams rang out. Safiya seemed hesitant to join the hug, but the dangers outside soon pulled her in as well. 

 

.=+=.

 

_ The Harp of Lazarus only has one song left to play before its magic is gone. Its music has the power to bring one of your friends back from the dead. Name them and strum the Harp three times. _

Matt gasped, along with most of everyone else. He, of course, had this theory, but he never really thought it was… ya know…  _ real. _

“Y’all better pick Manny,” Nikita snapped. “Or I’ll be pissed.”

Joey and Safiya went off to discuss something, but Matt just needed to think. He stepped out of the room into the streets of Everlock, not really caring about the dangers outside.

Manny’s sacrifice was still fresh on Matt’s mind. Right before, Manny had said that he- he liked Matt, and they had kissed…

They whole time Matt had insisted on himself that he didn’t feel the same way, that it was strictly platonic. He kept telling himself that it  _ had  _ to be, that there was no other option. 

But now…

Matt missed Manny. He would never admit it out loud, but… maybe he  _ did  _ feel the same way. Manny’s hilarious jokes still echoed in his mind, his beautiful hazel eyes still gazing into Matt’s. 

But… it was hard.

Matt had always known who he was. He always thought he was straight. But now…

Manny…

These thoughts circled in Matt’s brain for what felt like an eternity.

“Matt?” A voice came from behind him. Matt froze.

_ That’s Manny. _

“Manny?” Matt whispered. He turned around, and there was Manny Mua. “W-what?-”

“Matt, I just…” Manny fidgeted. “I know you’re straight, and you’re definitely not into me-”

Matt didn’t bother listening to the rest. He threw his arms around Manny, hugging him tightly. The two stayed that way for a long time, before finally breaking apart.

“I do,” Matt said quietly.

“You do what?” Manny asked, heart beating quickly.

“I do like you,” Matt stepped closer to him. “A lot.”

“Wait- really?” A smile creeped up Manny’s face.

Matt pressed his lips to Manny’s. It wasn’t long, but for him it could’ve meant the world.

They hugged for a long time after that, speaking so little but saying so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yipee!
> 
> Up Next: I'm finally gonna finish that preview

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
